la locura de una araña
by Tocatl
Summary: tras la muerte de su esposa y tia....spiderman enloquese


> Seré un poco breve este es mi primer fic,,, si es que les gusta lo continuare  
  
o pueden imaginar que ahi termina  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
todo sufrimiento destruye o es destruido...incluso por la victima...y en uno u otro caso...concluye-lord biton  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Últimamente duermes poco...esto ya no es como antes. Ya no eres el mismo spiderman de antes, no eres la poderosa araña que cruzaba la ciudad, esa araña que cazaba a su presa desde lo alto...ahora incluso una rata vulgar podría burlarse de de tu miserable existencia  
  
Prefieres la oscuridad de tu viejo departamento, donde incluso a plena luz del día es tan oscuro...sin ella...  
  
Mary Jean tu alma gemela ... aun la sigues amando pero ella ya no esta aquí... murió hace poco con tu tía may a manos de tu enemigo... el duende verde en una muy buena trampa en la cual incluso el mismo duende murió... arrebatándote la posibilidad de vengarte de el ...  
  
Desde entonces no eres el mismo... los rastros de lucidez que momentáneamente te hacen sonreír se encuentran en esas fotos que están regadas a lo largo de todo tu departamento  
  
Esas fotos que te dan un poco de fuerza para soportar el inmenso dolor de esta soledad  
  
Pues no es solo el dolor de haber perdido a tu tía ni a Mary Jean sino todas la personas que a lo largo de los años han perecido a tu alrededor...el tío Ben, Gwen Stacy, tus padres, tu clon Ben Reilly, y finalmente no hace mucho a tu hija....  
  
.......  
  
En el Bugle no saben nada de ti, incluso han ido a buscarte, pero únicamente se encuentran con un vació departamento inundado de fotos viejas y muebles destrozados  
  
Mas para ti no esta vaci  
  
Aquellos fantasmas de tus seres queridos te atormentan conforme anochece...crees ver a Mary Jean sentada en el sillón y a tía may tocando la puerta con la excusa de ir a visitarte, por momentos cuando cierras los ojos recuerdas esas tardes con el tío Ben... cuando iban de pesca al lago....cuando conociste a Gwen Stacy...y así siguen los recuerdos que carcomen tu alma... tu esperanza... son como buitres carroñeros te devoran a cada momento  
  
Te preguntas el porque sigues aquí... si aun eres útil en algo..... Porque ellos murieron y tu no  
  
Enciendes la televisión para no quedarte solo con el silencio que acribilla lo poco de humano que queda hoy en ti  
  
--Bnnzzbbzbzbzbbzzzzzzz.....aquí... las noticias chzzz... hoy hubo una fuerte explosión en el centro de new york por una pelea entre los avengers y unos...zzzzz, robots desconocidos –xxxvttztzzzzbzzzzzzzz latveria acaba de declarar la guerra....zbbbzzzzzz  
  
-no, no, nooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Gritas de dolor al ver lo que sucede fuera y cambias el canal desesperadamente  
  
-bssszzz...los x men lograron detener a un grupo de...drzzzbzzzz... 100 muertos dejo la pelea entre los fantastic four y...zzzz.... chzzzzz....bzzz....hulk debasto completamente una escuela primaria.....................  
  
-nnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Arrojas la televisión a la pared intentando desquitar un poco de tu furia  
  
Intentas dormir pero no puedes... tienes sueños de culpabilidad en los que te ves a ti mismo asesinando a tu familia...y despiertas llorando de dolor...tratas de huir a un rincón y te parece que hay dos luminosos ojos viéndote de manera amenazante  
  
-s-po-por favor... no sigan no sigan déjenme...e-en paz  
  
................................................................................................  
  
Tras una semana esta irreconocible tú cabello esta seboso.... Te ves pálido...y tu taje de spider esta comenzando a verse amarillento... un brillo de lucura se hace presente en tus ojos, 2 bolsas oscuras cuelgan debajo de estos  
  
El amanecer llega  
  
Unas sombras se acercan mientras que tú de espaldas contempla fijamente como el sol comienza a salir dando un tono rojizo al cielo  
  
La luz ilumina a las sombras... son policías y se cercan lentamente a ti  
  
En tu nuca sientes un cosquilleo... peligro  
  
Y es suficiente saltas de la ventana llevándote la mascara que estaba en el piso...al parecer los vecinos Llamaron a la policía después de tanto tiempo  
  
Te columpias sintiéndote un poco mas liberado pero sigues molesto  
  
Necesitas algo o alguien con quien mitigar ese coraje... y la respuesta a tu deseo... cerca de ti esta la torre de kinkping... y sonríes después de mucho tiempo... en tu mente comienzas a tener ideas.... Los x men, los avengers... todos... en algún momento de su vida han matado o como en tu caso matado por ellos... comienzas a carcajearte gritas desquiciado.... -No volverán a morir-... comienzas a escalar la torre sabes que pronto se hará justicia...  
  
...sabes que pronto correrá sangre.... y eso... y eso.... Al parecer.... Comienza a....agradarte  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
all your dark


End file.
